bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bobcast
=Busy for a while= I have Step II of my boards in 2 weeks, so I won't be very active until I'm finished with the test. I'll still stop in to check on things though. Administrator Bobcast 00:27, 3 August 2009 (UTC) =General talk= Duardo got a new avatar, can you add it to his page since its locked for normal members? Azineyes 23:54, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Not that big of a deal, especially since your so busy on Bnet now, but could you unprotect Duardo's page for normal members, so that I don't have to bug you every time I want to update something on there? Azineyes 17:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Why the new "admin Approved" banners? Azineyes 00:34, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Helps me keep track of pages I've read and decided they complied with the template pages. They are nothing special other than that page follows the rules. Administrator Bobcast 00:36, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I have two questions, if a group has a "admin approved" banner at the bottom, are normal members still allowed to edit it and if a group page does not have a admin approved banner should it be marked for cleanup? Azineyes 03:06, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, members can still edit pages of the stamp is there. No, pages that don't have the banner need to marked for cleanup, that just means I haven’t been to those pages yet to read and decide. If the pages don’t comply, than yes they should be marked for clean up. There are there to let me know that I already read and decided the page complied with the rules. Administrator Bobcast 03:28, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Someone vandalized the Bungie Jumpers page with multiple edits. I don't think I have the ability to revert multiple edits. Can you fix the page? Azineyes 22:48, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Someone vandalized Stosh's page with multiple edits. I don't think I have the ability to revert multiple edits. Can you fix the page? Azineyes 02:07, December 27, 2009 (UTC) O hai I was wondering if it was feasible to implement a reward system similar to Halopedia(minus the point system, since they have a problem with point abuse over there). I saw this suggested on Fomans talk page, and I think it would be a good idea.- Chubbz Easy Cut and Paste Stuff for Me. User Page This page was marked for clean up because it does not follow the member articles/user page template. Please update your page using this template to avoid deletion. ~~~~ Group This page was marked for clean up because it does not follow the Group Page template. Please update your page using this template to avoid deletion. ~~~~ The Seal ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Resolved Discussion *thats cool that your an Eagle Scout, Im almost one Azineyes 01:59, 4 February 2009 (UTC) * Why does your signature say "Administrator bobcast", where before it only said bobcast? Just wondering. Azineyes 23:52, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :He is teh haxzors. iSystematic 00:21, 6 February 2009 (UTC) *Bobcast- I accidentaly created a new page for User: Tom T 117, because I was trying to redirect it to his main page, but I screwed up, so can you please delete the page that I made? Hey, I wrote up my Aesthetic Artist Interview page - Can it be out of clean-up? :D - jdarsART Halo pages Are we allowing articles about Halo to be writtne here? There's a page for Delta Halo that I don't think is needed.AdamP117 13:10, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Bungie games are part of Bungie, and thus they are allowed to be part of Bungiepedia. However, the information needs to be presented in a real world factual way, for example. Halo Lore does not belong. Administrator Bobcast 16:57, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Congratulations, you're a bureaucrat! Hello Bobcast, a user alerted me to the fact that this wiki has no active bureaucrats. I've given the rights to you; you may now use to give rights to other people the community approves. (Don't forget to update Bungiepedia:Administrators.) Best of luck to you, and let me know if there's anything else I can do to help. — Catherine (talk) 13:55, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I’m not sure why/how this whole bureaucrat thing happened. Right now there will be no changes in the admin rights on bungiepedia. The first reason is that this role is new to me, and I’m not going to do anything with it until I have read up on all the rights, privileges, and responsibilities. Second is that my computer died and I won’t be able to check the site very regularly until it is fixed. I’m not about to promote someone and let them run unsupervised. My computer will be back in 4 weeks, when it returns we’ll see. I’ll be checking in randomly at the hospital when the ER isn’t busy. Administrator Bobcast 01:00, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Okay, no problem. I don't really care about being an admin or not, I just know that you're the only active admin on here, and that can be pretty demanding. I appreciate you actually legitimately explaining it, rather than giving a one word answer. Here is how it happened, BTW. iSystematic 01:20, 17 April 2009 (UTC) What happened to your computer? Azineyes 22:13, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :His kid stepped on his laptop. LOL iSystematic 22:27, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::^Justin, are you referring to my laptop scenario?--AdamP117 14:09, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Wow, that sucks. Azineyes 22:30, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't have any kids.....that I know of! It seems to be some kind of power problem. I was using it and it just died. Administrator Bobcast 23:12, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I'm Back I'm back. Computer is good as new. Administrator Bobcast 21:41, 30 April 2009 (UTC) *w00t, congrats :-) Foman123 22:43, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::Congrats. Azineyes 23:45, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry for my prolonged absence. Hey Bobcast, seeing as you're the only current active administrator, I figured I'd let you know that I'm now back and willing to do a lot of work to improve the overall quality of this wiki which I helped create. I'm becoming a more active member in the Bungie community and I figured it's my duty to provide the highest quality writing, editing, moderation, and upkeep of my Bungie Community love-child. I regret that you were forced to become THE guy after our administration simply became somewhat non-existent. I have a lot of time on my hands now, so I plan to go through all the pages, editing, fact checking, and categorizing. If there have been any new rules, regulations, or ideas on how to govern the site please inform me on my talk page. I look forward to having a good administrative relationship with you and the new active editors of our site. Thank you for your patience. --Administrator Gzalzi 12:36, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Just wanted to point out that The Flood Library isn't a group. It's a series of threads. http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=11663449 If you have any suggestions as to adjusting to the thread template, please tell me. I will readily adjust them to fit the standards that it should be filed under. Wiki entry deletion request To put it simply, I no longer want to be featured on bungie.wikia. I'd appreciate it if you could delete the Wiki entry that is about myself. It is here. And I trust that me having this username is sufficient evidence that I am, in fact, Bapa, and want this Wiki entry deleted. Thank you, oh kind, and infallible sir. Thanks! I just got the email confirming that the page was deleted. Thanks mate =D Page Protection HaloChick4Ever wanted to edit her page, so I tried to unprotect it, but it keeps auto-protecting its self after I do it. --Administrator Gzalzi 07:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Should be good now. Administrator Bobcast 13:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Protection of Foman123's talk I don't believe that it is totally necessary, now nobody can send messages to him. Could you unprotect? G35cpe 02:43, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not an admin on here or anything, but you can always message him on Bungie.net to ask him a question or w/e. Azineyes 05:34, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with Azineyes. If it is a Bnet issue, he always answers his PMs. As far as Bungiepedia, I'm pretty much the go to guy. I always consult with Foman if it is out of my realm here, but I can pretty much take care of every Bungiepedia problem you experience.Administrator Bobcast 08:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) wierd. this is so weird. you live like 10 minutes from me. :Who is me? Administrator Bobcast 23:34, March 19, 2010 (UTC) OEF Is the ODST Expeditionary Force page good enough to be unmarked for cleanup? If so, could it have an Admin Approved banner? AdamP117 02:16, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Can you delete my page? I don't know if you're still on this thing or not, but some asshole keeps on editing my post on Bungiepedia. Now I already nuked it but I can't remove it. Do me a favor, can you please just delete it completely? If not lock it so no one can edit it anymore? This is the 3rd time this has happened to me and I don't even visit Bungie anymore, and seeing what I saw come up in the google search results really pissed me off. Please take care of this, I'm getting constantly harssed by the same douche and I know who it is. Thanks. Decimator Omega (talk) 04:49, August 7, 2013 (UTC)